All Gone Gay
by dola-chan
Summary: well, i don't where i'm heading with my story, but a meet up between Usagi-san and Misaki at the university may lead to allot of things. p.s. this chapter is T rated but the others that while follow will be M rated. B.T.W,i don't own junjou romatica or anything that has to do with it,except this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"There's a simple question I want to ask,"

"Hmmm?" Akihko said not raising his head from the book he was reading.

His anger reached its hilt because of Akihko's nonchalant manner, that it seemed as though fumes where seeping out of his ears. With a swift move, he snatched the book away from within Akihko's hands, hitting him with it on his head. While he was at it, he posed the question that has been making his mind ache since the moment Akihko came,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" his voice seeming to have echoed throughout the whole campus.

"Ouch, that hurt Hiroki," Akihko cried out.

"And what are you so worked up about? Why take me to the verges of my end, me, your child hood friend who came for a visit." Trying to act as innocent as possible, with a hint of distress in his words, making the situation feel as though the other party's fault, while hiding his true intentions; which were actually to keep an eye on his cute little boyfriend.

**~Mean while~**

Hunting for an easy prey in the hall way, he seemed to spot poor Misaki who wasn't doing any in particular at the moment, so he said to himself, "I think he would do."

Approaching Misaki who had no idea what kind of fate has been set for him; he managed to capture his unfortunate victim. Well it could have been anyone, but Misaki just seemed perfect for the situation.

"Takahash-kun, right? Would you mind helping me with something?"

Fidgeting in his place not knowing what say, he replied after a bit of hesitation, "Sure, but I don't think that I would be much of a help." Though he accepted the request, he wasn't so confident of what he just said.

Miyagi looked at the kid with a smile on his face, "Nah, you'll do just fine." Those mere words were enough to comfort Misaki, where his relief became visible to Miyagi, since he lost the stressed look off his face. At that moment Miyagi couldn't help but think to himself, "perfect,"

"Now shall we head to the library?"

"Yeah, ok," Misaki said in a barely audible voice but was enough for Miyagi to hear.

Following behind Miyagi silently, still not able to comprehend the reason why he was put in such a situation, he sunk in thoughts, "I just don't get it, why did professor ask for my assistance, and with what?...wait a sec, how come he knows my name, well sure I have a lecture with him once a week, but the students' count attending his lectures is quite large, so he couldn't possibly have memorized all their name; and yes I usually sit in the front row during his class, 'cause I really suck at anything that has to do with literature', but still I don't think my presence is that memorable… 'Sigh' well whatever…"

When Miyagi paused in front of the library's entrance, he glanced at Misaki, who seemed as though he was out of himself, so he asked, "Are you ok?"

Taken afloat from the seas of his mind by the voice of the one accompanying him, he replied instantly, "oh, yes, I'm fine,"

"Then shall we go on," Miyagi stated rhetorically, while the boy behind him has nodded in acceptance.

Entering the library which was quite grand in comparison to the whole campus and the students attending the university, Miyagi strolled at a fast pace while Misaki lagged behind. After a bit, both of them stopped at a table which was isolated at the far end of the first floor. Misaki standing dumb founded, he couldn't take in what lay in front of him in one go. There were piles of books, that he thought it would take him more than a hundred years to finish reading. Still unsure of what he was supposed to do, the silence was broken by Miyagi's request, "so, you'll help take these books to my office, ok?"

Not getting a reply from his student, he looked up at him to see his face turn pale, seeming as though ready to pass out. Hearing his name being called out, Misaki tried to take a hold of his own body, and thinking that he accepted the task, he just couldn't back out. Putting on a serious face, he replied to Miyagi with an "OK" affirming his readiness to get the job done.

Hugging a stack of books, reaching a height above his own with few inches, he took careful steps while walking in the hallway alongside Miyagi, who was also carrying his own load. Without taking a look, Miyagi knew that Misaki must have been agonizing over the whole situation, but just could do nothing about it.

Reaching the office, Miyagi managed to open the door. While Misaki being a bit behind, he could hear Miyagi's cheerful voice from outside,

"Kamijou-se-n-sie…did you miss me,"

"Professor, can you please cut it out? Put down the books, AND GET ON TO WORK." Hirok's scolding that followed, was loud enough to reach the hallway's ends.

"Professor, where should I…" Misaki's voice breaking into silence at Hiroki's words,

"By the way, this my friend Usami Akihko,"

'Thud', the books feel from between Misaki's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Usagi-san!?" Misaki seemed confused yet puzzled, it was a feeling too complicated to describe, that he didn't even want to think of what brought Akihko here, since it would cause too much of a head ache.

"Misaki," Akihko called out for his boyfriend with a sense of relief; he was just too glad to see him. Hearing his name, as Akihko's husky voice trickled into his ears; Misaki couldn't help but shudder a little.

**~on the other hand, what was going on in Hiroki's mind~**

"Usagi!?" an image of a rabbit popped up in Hiroki's imagination.

"How come they know each other? Akihko isn't that social if at all, to be acquainted with others, with that a university student. I just don't get it; they seem to be quite familiar given that Akihko just called Takahashi with his first name… Wait a minute," 'ping' a light bubble light above Hirok's head*hypothetically*, "Takahashi, wasn't that also the surname of that Takahiro dude that Akihko loves; is he possibly his brother …" Not so sure of where his thoughts were taking him, but he just went on sinking deeper to reach a logical conclusion, "Co-could it be tha-t Akihko and Takahiro are together, a-and Takahashi knows about them!? What the hell did it come to this? Is Takahashi really ok with it? How is he surviving with this demon? How do they even get along..." taken by his stupid thoughts that lack any sense of reason, he seemed to have trailed off to no return.

**~Miyagi~**

So disconnecting from the other three in the room, Miyagi dozed off to his own world,

"Damn…I'm really hungry, but I have to get done with work first."

"What shall I have for dinner? Ah… today is Friday so Shinobu-chin is coming by."

"So curry it is for tonight," Miyagi thought repentantly.

"After eating enough cabbage to an extent that I felt I was becoming one, Shinobu decided to make me curry, well at first it was good, but eating it every other night is making feel as though I'm transforming to the 'curry monster'."

"Well though his cooking skills are lacking, but I'm ready to eat him up any time," Miyagi thought to himself jokingly.

**~3****rd**** person~ **

"Misaki, are you done for today; if so, then shall we go," Akihko was just so ready to leave before he gets into any speculation either from Misaki or Hiroki.

At Akihko's words, everyone snapped out of himself back to the present situation, while Misaki didn't take long to reply, "Ummm, well my classes are over, so ok."

As Akihko and Misaki dismissed themselves, Hiroki was still unable to grasp anything of what had just occurred. "What now, they went together, where to? According to Misaki's reply, it was as though natural to be asked to accompany Akihko; just what the hell is going on between those two," weirded out of his stupid concerns, because he could care less about Akihko now that he has his goofy lover that he cherishes the most by his side; he picked up some book trying to immerse himself with work, to drown any of such thoughts.

On the other hand, Miyagi who seemed quite busy working, that it was surprising to Hiroki, was actually in the back of his mind in a candy land world.

~Misaki x Usagi~

Having a silent drive home, Akihko was perplexed, he was just so ready to get scolded or something by Misaki, but nothing came out of the boy's mouth. It was just that Misaki was holding back and wanted to see things through; he just didn't want to make a scene, and thought that it was a matter that should be discussed.

Reaching the apartment, setting his bag down, Misaki called out for his lover, "Usagi- san,"

Akihko wasn't sure of what was coming, but the younger one went on after a little pause,

"What were you doing at my university? Is it true that you and Kamijou sensei are friends? Since when? Is it true that you were only there to see him... oh, I'm sorry, I…"

Having lashed out his questions angrily in a sorrowful trembling voice, his mouth was shut by the lips of his lover. Deepening the kiss, Akihko slipped his tongue invading the space in Misaki's mouth, letting a moan escaped from between the intertwined lips. Feeling the younger one trying hard to grasp for air, Akihko broke off the kiss.

Still an inch apart from where the kiss was broken, Akihko asked teasingly with his low manly voice, "Misaki is it possible that you're mad because I didn't tell about Hiroki, or is because I was keeping an eye on you?"

Seeming to have hit the point, Misaki blushed to his ears not helping to turn away, once Akihko stated what he was thinking; he just felt so embarrassed at how he acted a while ago for some lame reason.

Seeing how cute he looked, Akihko gently jerked the boy's face to lock lips again into a more passionate kiss.

Trading saliva with tongues tangled, breathes strangled with Akihko's words of love, sweet so sweet moans escaped from the boy who seemed to be losing himself more by the second. In his mind he was trying so hard to resist but his body was shivering to the submitting bliss.

With lips attached, slender cold fingers traced along Misaki's jaw line to his collar bone, while the other hand was busy ridding the boy of his shirt. Taking a breath, Akihko laid Misaki down on the sofa that was right behind, while his lips trailed along the younger ones neck down to his chest. Sticking out his tongue to feel the pink buds that were quite hard though they weren't touched, made the boy gasp at the sudden action, "ha…ah,"

Flicking his tongue against one nipple, while his right's fingers played with the other, his left hand moved its way down.

"a-ah…ha-ah," repeated whimpers made their way through the quivering lips while he tried to stifle them fruitlessly.

Reaching through his pants, Akihko felt dampness that made him unable to suppress his teasing, "Did you enjoy it that much,"

The words that were whispered to his ear had fulfilled their purpose to anger him a little, yet they aroused him even more,

"You bastard, it's be-ngh…ah"

His words were cut off with a slight touch from Akihko on his lower half.

Akihko gave out a chuckle of satisfaction.

In a split second he stripped Misaki naked and toke off his own shirt, thus not giving Misaki enough of a chance to get away.

Tracing Misaki slowly with his wet hot tongue from his ear all the way down to his hard dripping cock, made the boy drown with overwhelming pleasure,

"Nnnh-ha…"

"Ah…a-ah"

Staring at Misaki's crotch, he couldn't help but think of how adorable it looked, where he could no more wait to have a taste.

Taking Misaki into his mouth, while having both his hands busy tweaking his nipples, the boy couldn't hold back anymore.

His cries became louder and seemed sweeter than honey to Akihko.

Wanting Misaki to lose himself even more, he licked his dick as though he was having a Popsicle before it melts.

"ya-ah… plea-se…nnnah,'

"S-st-o-p…ah, ah…"

Pulling at Akihko's hair, he worked his hips unconsciously. As Akihko moved back, he pulled himself again into Akihko's mouth.

At the boy's protest, Akihko started to suck even harder, bobbing his mouth faster along the hard shaft.

Misaki's moans matched Akihko's movement, where it was not for long for him to climax.

"Ah, Usa-gi-sa-ah"

"I'm…I'm coming"

Increasing his pace, Misaki's voice filled up the room, "aa-aaaaaah."

Dinking up Misaki's come; he placed his own fingers into his mouth to make it of use.

Staring at the wet long fingers of his partner, he anticipated what was coming next.

**Ummm well I know that Misaki seemed less resistant, and Akihko was more silent, well things will get explained from each other's points of view in the next chapter as the sex continues yay.(^ _^) **

**And please send me any feedback, it would be much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This part is kinda short, but hope you like it. LET THE SEX CONTINUE ;)**

At his words he recoiled, feeling ashamed because of what came out of his mouth which was only based on pure emotion. It was just that he was actually angry with himself, though he was quiet upset about the things he didn't know, but he saw that they weren't enough reason to scream his lungs out. Though hard to admit, it was only that he missed Akihko.

The thing that ticked him off was that his lover had time to go visit a friend at the university but not for him.

For the past two weeks both were pretty busy; while Misaki had his midterms, Akihko was actually rushing before his deadline. They barely had time to see any of each other, to the extent that they didn't even have their meals together. While Misaki cooked, Akihko ate some other time; known that he didn't want to disturb him from work, but made sure he had enough to eat.

At this distance, emotions like pain and loneliness welled up in him, though he didn't expect that of himself. He had never realized that Akihko had such an immense effect on him, though he tends to refuse him sometimes, thinking that it's annoying or embarrassing, but he had never thought of not having Akihko around.

Though there meeting was a coincidence at the office , but actually Akihko was just too impatient, that he was waiting for Misaki to just take him away as soon as he was done.

That event was the trigger to what he is at now.

Lying down body flushed with exhaustion and shame, hands over his face that was burning like a thousand suns, and a heart beat so fast that it ached as though ready to jump out of his chest.

Having his energy sucked out of him; literally, he couldn't oppose even if he wanted; but truthfully, he yearned the feel of warmth.

Sliding one finger along his entrance, Misaki tensed up; with that, Akihko pushed in his finger, as a yelp left the boy. As Akihko swirled his finger, the boy's insides twitched, while his opening puckered up waiting for more. Inserting another finger, harder this time, a sigh of pleasure leaked out Misaki's mouth, "AH,"

Moving in 'n' out, in 'n' out over and over, exploring, and expanding the space inside; the young boy shivered at every budge with a trickling cock and hips keeping up, as muffled moans reached to Akihko's ears.

On the verge of losing control, Akihko's zipper echoed in Misaki's ears, as he took out his fucking hard manhood. Placing the tip at his entrance, he forced himself in, Misaki tightened around him. Bellowing himself to Misaki's level, he whispered, "Relax"

At that, he jerked himself into the boy, as groan passed from within Akihko's lips at the entrancing heat, while the boy whimpered to the feel of having Akihko inside him.

Feeling everything fade to white, Misaki's head was in the clouds. Akihko's scent mingled with that of cigarettes, his breath against Misaki's skin and his feel as he embraced him in his arms, all made his body wither with ecstasy enough to make him pass out.

Thrusting his cock against Misaki's special spot at an increasing pace, as lips meet with tongues seeking each other's warmth, seizing the moans and grunts, the room filled with sloppy wet sounds.

Between every breath and pant, once lips separate for a brief moment loud cries escape Misaki,

"AH, Ah….Ah…"

"Hmmm, a-ah…. Ah-mmmm"

"Ngh….Ha, HA-Ah…"

So ready to come without being once touched, while hips rocking as Akihko rams himself inside, he too have got to his limit,

"Agh-ah…ha….ha"

"A-Aaaahhhh"

Dirty noises tangled, as Misaki got cover by his own sticky liquid while his insides got filled to the brim.

**Well a bit of things were explained from Misaki's view +the sex part was continued, so things will get clear next, now that they got their horniness out of their system. **

**So please any feedback is very welcome.**


End file.
